The National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurements (NCRP) and the International Commission on Radiation Units and Measurements (ICRU) seek to collect, analyze, develop, and disseminate information and recommendations on radiation protection and measurement. After identification of an area in which NCRP or ICRU recommendations would constitute a significant contribution, the Council or the Commission initiates research aimed at (1) assessment of the available information which is pertinent to the problem, (2) identification of areas where more information is needed; (3) synthesis of present knowledge relevant to the problem area into practical recommendations on radiation protection and measurement which also highlight areas in need of further study. The programs of the Council and Commission are broad and continually changing to meet newly identified needs. However, the work is illustrated by the following list of representative projects on which research is underway: (1) evaluation of the absorbed dose at any point in the patient, (2) management of radioactive waste, (3) radiobiological dosimetry, (4) biological aspects of radiation protection criteria, (5) neutron dosimetry, (6) assessment of population exposure from consumer products, medical applications, nuclear power, natural background, and occupational exposure, (7) average energy required to produce an ion pair.